ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Watson
| music = "Take You There" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical Brawler | finisher = "Cyclone Drop" (F-5) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = August 2006 | record = | accomplishments = | retired = }} Jeff Watson is an e-wrestler that currently competes on the Inferno brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling. He is prominently known for his endless bank account, membership with The Entourage, and horrible bad luck with gambling. He's married to the sultry Maria. Biography Early life Jeff Watson grew up in a wealthy family. However, his parents were killed in a business trip to the Middle East. Once Watson turned 18, he received his share of the fortune which totaled $250 billion. After graduating from college, he went to train at the New Japan Dojo. He spent the next three years becoming one of Japan's top stars including winning the IWGP title twice. Basically he has been successful in every promotion that he's been in. Watson joined LPW with the hopes of attaining similar success. Lords of Pain Wrestling Watson and his girlfriend Maria debutted in Lords of Pain Wrestling on the Schizophrenia brand (now known as Insanity) in August 2006. Watson's first match was against Eddie Hooper on an episode of Vertigo. Watson came out on the losing end, but his vast fortune caught the attention of SoL, the 2-time former World Heavyweight Champion and first Martinez Cup winner. With their similar brash and lavagant lifestyles, SoL decided he would take the young rookie under his wing. In the Homecoming Draft, SoL and Watson were drafted by Schizophrenia with the 11th and 12th overall picks, respectively. Also during the draft, the "Mexican Murdering Machine" Zuma was traded to Schizo. While training with Zuma, the group revealed that they had formed a stable named The Entourage. Despite Watson's strong alliance, he fell short against the likes of Rogue, Magic, and Hatchet Ryda in the following months. In April 2007, Watson married Maria. Flying high after the honeymoon, Watson won his first match by tagging with SoL against the team of Bobino and Magic on an episode of Insanity. Eventually, Watson began to try his luck on gambling, losing just about any kind of bet he placed. Watson's mean streak eventually caught the ire of Inferno's Wevv Mang. Mang challenged Watson and Pope Fred to a match of his choosing at the Annihilation pay-per-view. Watson teamed with Maria to take on Pope Fred and Roseanne in an Indecent Proposal Jello in the Cello Match, but lost as a result. Due to prematch stipulations, Maria was scheduled to spend 72 hours with Wevv during the Sacrament pay-per-view which was to rake his yard. At the 2008 LPW Draft, Watson was drafted to Inferno with the 31st overall pick. Wrestling Details *'Finishing Moves' **''Cyclone Drop'' (F5) **''Unbearable Pain'' (Ankle Lock) *'Signature Moveset' **Multiple German Suplexes **Asai Moonsault **Shooting Star Press **Chokeslam **Sharpshooter **Triangle Choke **Knee Strikes **Figure-Four Leglock **Jacknife Powerbomb **Armdrags **Basic Submission Moves *'Manager' **'Maria' *'Theme Music' **''Take You There'' by Personal life Watson married Maria on April 13, 2007 in Las Vegas, Nevada. External links